Massages
by Rain Igami Production
Summary: Petit lemon brigrim parce que le ship. Tout est dans le titre 3


**Coucou les bitches !**

 **Demain, le 29 octobre, ça fera un an que j'ai posté ma première fic. Je suis excessivement heureuse.**

 **Alors pour fêter ça, petit lemon brigrim (que j'ai en fait commencé il y a trois semaines et comme je sui la lenteur, je viens de le finir) qui, de mon point de vue, déborde de guimauve.**

 **J'ai pas l'habitude d'écire des lemon, c'est que mon troisième de toute ma vie, mais c'est en forgeant qu'on devient forgeron (je crois que c'est ça l'expression) donc soyez indulgents merciiii !**

 **Evidemment, ni Superbrioche, ni Rosgrim ne m'appartiennent, et c'est bien dommage. Mais la vie est ainsi faite !**

Massages

Brioche était allongé sur le lit, la tête enfouie dans son oreiller, profitant des massages que son compagnon prodiguait à son corps fatigué. Rosgrim, assis à califourchon sur les cuisses de son petit ami, faisait courir ses mains expertes sur son dos, massant délicatement les muscles qui se détendaient progressivement, lui arrachant de temps en temps des soupirs de bien-être.

« Mhmm… lâcha Brioche en gigotant un peu pour s'installer plus confortablement. T'es trop doué mon Grim… »

Ledit Grim ne répondit pas mais sourit et déposa un léger baiser sur la nuque de son amant, ses caresses se faisant plus douces.

« Encore. » réclama Brioche quand les mains de Rosgrim s'aventurèrent dans le bas de son dos.

Grim se pencha vers lui et posa ses lèvres sur sa nuque pour embrasser et mordiller la peau douce de son amant, caressant ses côtes du bout des doigts. Brioche bougea un peu, frottant ainsi ses fesses contre l'érection naissance de son petit ami.

« Eh ben qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, mon Grim ? Demanda Brioche en tournant la tête vers celui-ci, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

\- C'est de ta faute, avec ton corps de rêve et tes petits gémissements trop sexy, répliqua Rosgrim en se pressant contre l'homme sous lui et en s'emparant de ses lèvres pour l'entraîner dans un baiser lent et profond. Tu me fais trop d'effet... »

Il se redressa un peu et glissa une main sous le corps de Brioche qui se souleva obligeamment pour lui permettre de déboutonner son pantalon d'un geste rapide. Pendant qu'il débarrassait son compagnon de son vêtement, Rosgrim déposa une ligne de baiser le long de son dos, se régalant des adorables petits sons qu'il tirait de son petit ami. Il se redressa le temps de retirer son t-shirt et revint coller son torse contre le dos de Brioche, plongeant son visage dans son cou pour embrasser et mordiller la peau tendre.

Au bout de quelques minutes de ce délicieux traitement, Grim se releva et entraîna son amant avec lui, l'asseyant à califourchon sur ses genoux. Immédiatement, Brioche l'enlaça et fondit sur ses lèvres pour l'embrasser passionnément. Tout en dévorant méthodiquement la bouche de son petit ami, Rosgrim glissant sa main dans le caleçon de celui-ci et entoura son érection de ses doigts. Brioche lâcha un gémissement aigu, étouffé par les lèvres de son amant, et remua le bassin pour obtenir plus de friction.

Rosgrim se fit un plaisir de lui donner ce qu'il voulait et fit glisser sa main sur le membre de son petit ami, commençant un lent mouvement de va-et-vient. Brioche rejeta la tête en arrière, tentant de retenir ses gémissements, mais l'autre main de Grim qui se baladait sur son torse et ses lèvres qui s'appliquaient à dévorer son cou ne l'aidaient pas. Ajouté à tout ça le fait que son merveilleux amant avait commencé à frotter son érection emprisonnée dans son jean contre ses fesses encore couvertes par son sous-vêtement.

Ne voulant pas rester en reste, il recula un peu le bassin, gémissant plus fortement quand Rosgrim accéléra le va-et-vient sur son membre, et entreprit de débarrasser son compagnon de son pantalon. Quand il y parvint enfin, Grim éloigna sa main de son érection et lui retira son dernier vêtement. Son propre caleçon rejoignit celui de Brioche quelque part sur le sol et ils se retrouvèrent enfin nus.

« On passe aux choses sérieuses ? » Proposa Brioche avec un sourire malicieux.

Ils gémirent de concert quand leurs deux érections entrèrent en contact et Brioche commença à onduler le bassin pour obtenir plus de contact, geignant doucement de plaisir. Rosgrim tâtonna pour récupérer un tube de lubrifiant et un préservatif. Il ouvrit le tube et fit couler un peu de liquide sur ses doigts avant d'en insérer un premier dans l'intimité de son amant. Brioche gémit malgré la sensation d'inconfort et s'agrippa aux épaules de Grim, enfonçant ses ongles dans sa chaire quand celui-ci commença à mouvoir doucement son doigt, sans cesser ses caresses sur son membre. Il ajouta un deuxième doigt et Brioche gémit plus fort. Les doigts qui allaient et venaient en lui étaient tellement bons.

« Grim... gémit-il au bout de quelques minutes. S'il te plaît...

\- Déjà ? Répliqua Rosgrim, appréciant le spectacle de son petit ami aussi abandonné.

\- Oui ! S'il te plaît Grim, prend-moi ! Arrête de me faire attendre !

\- Mais c'est marrant !

\- Non c'est pas marrant, Grim ! » geignit Brioche en faisant la moue, son air boudeur un peu gâché par sa respiration bruyante et ses petits couinements de plaisir.

Rosgrim éclata de rire et retira ses doigts, trois à présent, du corps de son amant. Se délectant de son petit cri de frustration, il saisit ses hanches et l'allongea sur le lit, le surplombant. Brioche l'attira contre lui et entoura ses hanches de ses jambes, leur arrachant un gémissement quand leurs érections se touchèrent. Brioche, s'agrippant à ses épaules, enfonça ses ongles dans sa peau pour lui faire comprendre que sa patience atteignait ses limites. Grim comprit facilement et glissa ses mains sous les cuisses de son amant pour remonter ses jambes le long de son corps. Il enfila ensuite un préservatif sous le regard avide et impatient de Brioche.

« Bon, on va quand même pas y passer la nuit, grogna celui-ci, haletant.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Rétorqua Grim en souriant narquoisement malgré son excitation presque douloureuse.

\- Grim ! Geignit Brioche d'une voix aigu.

\- C'est bon, j'arrive ! »

Et pour souligner ses paroles il s'enfonça dans le corps brûlant de son amant. Celui-ci se tendit, respiration se coupant sous la douleur. Rosgrim resta immobile, luttant contre son envie de bouger, et déposa une ligne de baisers dans le coup de son amant, caressant son torse et ses hanches pour le détendre.

Ce fut finalement Brioche qui amorça le premier mouvement. Grim gémit et saisit ses hanche, commençant à bouger son bassin à un rythme lent. Il ne tarda pas à accélérer ses va-et-vient à la demande de Brioche qui gémissait sans s'arrêter, submergé par le plaisir qui l'envahissait.

Rosgrim rouvrit les yeux, plongeant ses yeux dans le regard voilé par l'extase de Brioche. Il fondit sur ses lèvres, refermant sa main sur le membre de son petit ami. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus. Brioche poussa un cri abandonné et se répandit entre leur deux corps, griffant le dos de son amant tout en se cambrant. Rosgrim le rejoignit dans l'orgasme quelques coups de rein plus tard.

Il restèrent quelques minutes ainsi, reprenant leur souffle, puis Grim se retira, arrachant un petit grognement à Brioche, et jeta le préservatif dans la poubelle près du lit. Il se recoucha à côté de son amant qui avait fermé les yeux, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Rosgrim le prit dans ses bras et son petit ami se blottit contre lui, posant sa tête sur son torse avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

« On a encore un truc de prévu ce soir ?

\- Non, je crois pas.

\- On reste au lit ? Proposa Brioche avant de bailler paresseusement.

\- J'avais pas l'intention de bouger, confirma Rosgrim en l'embrassant du bout des lèvres.

\- Cool. » marmonna-t-il, une douce torpeur s'emparant de lui.

Puis il ajouta, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« J'aime bien quand tu me masses... »

 **Voilà (viola) ce petit OS est terminé, j'espère que ça vous aura plu !**

 **Encore une fois, c'est un de mes premiers lemon, je suis loin d'être une experte et c'est la première fois que j'écris un lemon pour écrire un lemon. N'hésitez pas à me donner des conseils et me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**

 **Je part en vacances jusqu'à dimanche donc je ne pourrez pas répondre tout de suite mais n'hésitez pa à laisser une review si ça vous a plu ou si vous voulez m'insulter.**

 **Des bisous,**

 **Rain :)**


End file.
